Back to the Island Part 9
Episode summary The following takes place between 8:00 until 9:00 hours in the morning Walt looked shocked. I’m not the only Other said Ben. You got to be kidding me said Walt. I’m not said Ben. I thought every Other was dead or gone said Walt. No, they have been dissappeared by Jacob said Ben. Jacob is dead said Walt. How do you know? asked Ben. He gave me this powers said Walt. You can bring all the other dead Others back to life? asked Ben. Indeed I can said Walt. 8:05 We have to find her said Donna. This is getting interesting said Melanie. How did you get involved in this conspiracy? asked Donna. I didn’t had any money for my mother to stay at home. Until I made a virus, which I tested on 1000’s of people in a secret room. Walt was interested in the project, so we we’re testing the virus again, only special made. This is how I ended up in the hospital, working as a nurse said Melanie. 8:15 Hurley was at Walt’s house. Your daughter has 9 hours to life said Hurley while talking to himself. Hurley walked in the big house. There has to be a clue somewhere said Hurley. Hurley looked under the stairs and opened a door. Finally! said Hurley. Hurley was looking at some papers he saw. 2 guards came in the house. Oh my God. He’s trying to find Michael said Hurley. He wants his family back. The family he never had said Hurley. 1 of the guards was shooting at Hurley. Hurley was running to the gun he saw and did shot the first guard, killing him deadly. Hurley then shot the second guard dead. Police was coming, even a helicopter. Stop with shooting. Hugo Reyes, you’ve been arrested for killing 2 guards said the man. More then 10 people were there when Hurley was arrested. 8:20 I hope we’re fast there said Donna. We’re here said Melanie. The beach was full with people. How can we find her? asked Donna. We’ve to ask it said Melanie. 8:22 Hugo was in a van. Are you working for Walt Lloyd? He has been planning this all day said Hurley. Shut up, you moron said the police man. Your dead has been signed said the man. Can you at least tell me for who you work? said Hurley. We’re working for the United States of America. We’re the Los Angeles police and we work for our boss. On approx 8:59, you will be killed said the man serious. 8:25 Ben was calling Hurley. He doesn’t call back. Desmond was at Walt’s house and saw the dead 2 guards. Desmond called Ben. Hello? said Desmond. What’s the matter brother? asked Ben. Hurley has been arrested by the Los Angeles police. According tot his file I just found, they are gonna kill Hurley said Desmond. Where can I find him? asked Ben. 8:30 Donna and Melanie were walking. There is someone alone said Melanie. What’s your name? asked Melanie. My name is Alice Porter. I’m enjoying the sun, so could you please go away said Alice. Only if you tell me who Charlotte Benson is said Melanie. Alice was standing up. I’m going with you girls, in my car said Alice. Melanie and Donna were following Alice. Can we trust her? asked Donna. Sure, we can said Melanie. Come sweethearts said Alice. 8:35 You want to bring back the Others? Why? asked Walt. It does not make any sense more to me tob ring you to the Island if you’re planning to go to the Island with your own plan said Ben. I know where my daughter is said Walt. Ben smiled. You’re lying said Ben. No said Walt. How can I believe you? asked Ben. Because I kidnapped her said Walt. What? asked Ben. 8:50 Come Hurley. It’s not far here from away, where you’re going tob e killed said the police man. God won’t help you said the man. I don’t need God said Hurley, scared for his dead. Hurley was walking and walking, and was sitting down on the ground. 8:59 Ben looked at Walt. Hurley was looking above him. Donna and Melanie were in the car with Alice. Hurley looked at the sky. It’s time to meet death said the police man. A shot was heard. 9:00 Trivia Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Category:Stories